生命目的
by Sophia-Ann Raven
Summary: Harry ends up in a forest without any memory other than his name, and something is calling to him. After being taken in by a stranger and learns about the Elemental Nations. He decides to travel the lands making friends along the way and maybe even gain a family. Powerful!Harry Grey!Harry. Sasuke/Harry/Sakura. Yaoi. Warnings will be added. FlashFic. Under Revisions Hiatus.
1. New Beginnings

**Summary:** Harry ends up in a forest without any memory other than his name, and something is calling to him. After being taken in by a stranger and learns about the Elemental Nations. He decides to travel the lands making friends along the way and maybe even gain a family. Powerful!Harry Grey!Harry. Sasuke/Harry/Sakura.

 **Warning:** Yaoi, Polyamory

* * *

Tendrils of golden magical energy weaved through the greenery of the forest, moving along its path ebbing and flowing as to it reached the heart of the forest. it wraps into itself, making a cocoon-like a sphere and crystalline starting from the base up to the top hovering inches above the ground a figure began it form.

Leaves crunched under the Wander's feet as he walked on the path of the forest of birds. Ever since a strange type of chakra appeared the forest seemed to have come alive in some way. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand as he felt a shift and a pulse of energy. Letting out a sharp intake of breath, he felt warmth going across his skin. He stumbled and soon corrected his feet, but fell over as another pulse went out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a white snake slither down from the tree heading toward him. He knelt down, holding out his hand as it wrapped around his arm.

"Are you alright master?" it asked, eyes full of concern, scanning his body seeing if the energy affected him in any way.

The wanderer eyes softened, touching the snake's head, gently petting it."I'm fine Chiyuki. I was just caught off guard that's all."

Standing up the wanderer dusted off his clothes, Chiyuki moved up his arm and resting on his neck. After gathering his bearing he moved closer to the direction of the chakra signature. Going deeper into the forest He felt it called out. As he came to a halt his eyes widened, the source of the chakra was a golden shield and from the shape, the formed from inside it was a body.

Raising his hand, he touched it, and it began pulsing, shattering and the what was let was a body of a young man. He felt Chiyuki peeked out, her eyes narrowed, "I sense no danger from him, but I would exercise caution."

The wanderer nodded and he picked up the young man, who seemed lighter than he looked. "Have you noticed the scar on his forehead Master? It is quite strange." Using his free hand he pushed back the man's bangs.

The scar was bleeding and edges of it were black. The shape of it was a lightning bolt."Once he wakes up, I will question him on it, hopefully, we will get some answers." The wanderer look back on the path, never noticing the scar had flared gold.

A small house came into view, and the wander opened the door, and as he stepped into he closed it with his foot. Letting out a sigh. _Now, where am I going to put him?_ He wondered _The guest bedroom will be good. I'll help him back on his feet and until then he is staying._

* * *

Edited: 02.12.2017 this version has been updated and revised.


	2. Introductions

**Summary** :Harry ends up in a forest without any memory other than his name, and something is calling to him. After being taken in by a stranger and learns about the Elemental Nations. He decides to travel the lands making friends along the way and maybe even gain a family. Powerful!Harry Grey!Harry. Sasuke/Harry/Sakura. Warning will be added. FlashFic. Ongoing.

 **Warning:** Yaoi. Polyamory.

* * *

Several days had past since he had brought the stranger into his home. The man had still been unconscious which was normal for he had drain his chakra core.

The Wanderer stifled a yawn walking down the hallway to the kitchen. The clinks of glasses could be heard and he froze as he enter the room.

The stranger was at the stove cooking an omelet and on the counter were to two plates that had slices of tomatoes. Turning the stove off, he placed the omelet on both of the plates. When the stranger turned around as he put the plates on the table he noticed the other person in the room.

His green eyes brightened. "Good Morning. Sorry about this," Gesturing to the food. " It's all I could find to make breakfast. Think of it as a thank you for saving me."

The wanderer shook out of his stupor. "No, It's fine." The wooden chair scraped along the oak floor as he pulled the chair out from the table and sat down. " Although, would you mind telling me on how you got in that state in the first place?"

The Stranger who was sitting looked down, fumbling with his hands, bit ing his lip. "This might sound strange. but I really can't remember anything. When I try, my mind goes blank. The only thing I can remember is my name."

"Which is?" the other man inquired. Grabbing a utensil taking a bite of the food. _This is delicious._ He thought, it had been a while since he had something this good.

The Stranger looked up meeting his gaze. Pushing some of his black hair behind his ear away from his face. "I think it's Harry." he hesitated for a moment, deep in thought. "Yeah i'm sure. It's Harry Potter."

The wanderer raised an eyebrow. "What a strange name."

"Why is that?" Harry asked. Watching the other man mulling over what to say next.

"Well. it doesn't sound like you are original from here." Turning his head to look out from the window. "Maybe a foreigner, by the way you pronounce your name." he looking back at Harry.

"Huh." Harry crossed his arms. Looking uncertain at the turn of events. The wanderer really couldn't blame him. Hell. He would have been the same if it had happened to him.

Harry sighed, shoulders sagging as if the weight of the world were on them. A bitter smile grew on his face. " So. What happens next?"

"We finish eating. And then, we'll come up with a plan. Oh, and by the way the name is Shirou Hamada. "

* * *

I just want to say how grateful of all the story alerts, favorites, follows, and reviews I received. It made my day and I look forward to hear your feedback. Thank you.


	3. Meetings

**Summary** :Harry ends up in a forest without any memory other than his name, and something is calling to him. After being taken in by a stranger and learns about the Elemental Nations. He decides to travel the lands making friends along the way and maybe even gain a family. Powerful!Harry Grey!Harry. Sasuke/Harry/Sakura. Warning will be added. FlashFic. Ongoing.

 **Warning:** Yaoi. Polyamory.

* * *

Hokage's Tower – The Village of Dancing Leaves

The tapping of a keyboard came from the laptop that sat on the Hokage's desk. Books scattered around and an empty ramen cup next to it. A knock on the door made him stop.

"Enter."

A man with black hair pulled back in a ponytail with a goatee walked in carrying papers that were tucked under his arms.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Shikamaru?

" About three days ago an unknown chakra signature flared in The Land of Birds and since than it has vanished. Unfortunately, we were unable to find out who or what was the source of it."

"Do you think it will pose a threat?" asked the Hokage. His blue eyes narrowed and a grim frown marred his face. Resting his elbows on the desk folding his hand together resting his chin on his hands.

"No. But putting precautions in place to protect the village. Just in case, would not be idea." Shikamaru respond. Letting out a sigh. "This is going to be a drag."

The Hokage chuckled. Shaking his head "Still the same old Shikamaru."

"Oh shut it. At least I'm not the a knucklehead ninja like you are."

"Hey! Show your Hokage some respect."

Shikamaru snorted, Then noticing the commotion out the window. Eyebrows shot up and a smirk crept upon his face.

"Oi Hokage-Sama, turn around."

The Hokage turned, eyes widening. Standing up his chair fell over and stating in a quick sprint out the door.

"For god sakes. Baruto!"

* * *

Sorry for the late update I was visiting family and was not able to write thank for your patience. Also you guys are so awesome, you don't how happy you all made me with the feedback and the favorites and the follows.

with much love,

Sophia


	4. Making Plans

**Summary** :Harry ends up in a forest without any memory other than his name, and something is calling to him. After being taken in by a stranger and learns about the Elemental Nations. He decides to travel the lands making friends along the way and maybe even gain a family. Powerful!Harry Grey!Harry. Sasuke/Harry/Sakura. Warning will be added. FlashFic. Ongoing.

 **Warning:** Yaoi. Polyamory.

* * *

Shirou's Home – Land of the Birds

They settled in the living room. Shirou pulled a wooden chair by the coffee table which had several books and a map laid out on it.

" In the Elemental Nations the military force are known as Shinobi. If we are going to try and figure out what happened to you. I think it would be best that you knew the basics of taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. The last two of the three I just described are used by spiritual energy call chakra." Shirou handed some of the books to Harry. "These will go into further detail."

Harry nodded and putting the books aside taking a look at the map. " Is there a reason why you got the map out?"

"Yes. I want you to learn about the Elemental Nations and to see if that may jog your memories. There are also mind healers that live in the Village of the Dancing Leaves that might help." Shirou pointed to a small area in the middle of the map. "You ended up here. which is called the Land of the Birds its a state city locating in-between the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire."

Harry leaned closer to the table taking a look at the map. "How long will it take to train? " looking up meeting Shirou's gaze.

Shirou crossed his arms. " Well, I wouldn't know. It will depend on how well you do with training."

"Alright." Setting his shoulders back Harry looked up from the map.

"When do we start?"

* * *

I wanted to clarify somethings that confused people. In the epilogue of the manga The Village of Hidden Leaves name was changed to The Village of Dancing Leaves. Also one of the reasons why the chapters are short is because its a flash fiction meaning the word count will be from 100 to 1000.


	5. Revelations

**Summary** :Harry ends up in a forest without any memory other than his name, and something is calling to him. After being taken in by a stranger and learns about the Elemental Nations. He decides to travel the lands making friends along the way and maybe even gain a family. Powerful!Harry Grey!Harry. Sasuke/Harry/Sakura. Warning will be added. FlashFic. Ongoing.

 **Warning:** Yaoi. Polyamory.

* * *

A week had past and they fell into a routine.

In the mornings either Harry or Shirou would make breakfast, followed by training until noon and after that Harry would finish reading scrolls that he was tasked studying while Shirou disappeared until sundown.

Harry never questioned where Shirou went but was often concerned when he would come back with more injuries.

It wasn't until he found Shirou passed out, bleeding out on the floor.

Harry rushed over to him and letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he checked Shirou's pulse. Harry picked him up off the floor and put him on the couch. Running to the bathroom and rummaging though the cabinet underneath the sink he grabbed the first aid kit and hurried back to living-room.

Harry pulled the bloodstained shirt over Shirou's head and let out a hiss.

Long and jagged, the wound started his chest and ended near right hip bone. The edges were red and pus formed inside it.

Shirou let out a grunt as Harry cleaned the wound. Squinting he opened his eyes looked down, a bout of nauseous hit him seeing the grotesque sight.

"Easy, Shirou. I need you to focus on my voice, Can you do that?" The only answer he got was Shirou nodding his head. "Do you remember what happened?"

Shirou didn't respond at first as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"I...was on my way home and out of no where bandits ambushed me." Shirou shifted his body to ease the discomfort in his lower back. "I've been following them since we got word that they have smuggling ring. Importing illegal drugs and weapons. But something does not add up. The should not have known I would be there."

Shirou stilled "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Harry asked while finishing up wrapping Shirou's chest.

"Unless we have a traitor." Shirou seethed, knuckles turned white as he clenched his fist. "Which now it will make it harder for me to contact my superiors if they try and intercept the monthly reports." Tension sagged out from his shoulder.

"I could go and deliver the message."

Closing the first aid kit, placing it down. Turning back to look and Shirou. "They don't know I'm here and that can give you an advantage. Plus I've been wanting to travel around the Elemental Nations and this gives me the opportunity."

"You cant be serious." Shirou looking at him in disbelief. "You have only been training for a week, and you think that you are able handle this."

"Yes."

Shirou sighed. "Alright, fine. But you are taking someone with you."

Harry raised his eyebrow as Shirou bit his thumb and pressed his hand on the surface on the coffee table. Smoke formed and from it emerged a white snake.

"You need something Master?" it asked, slithering up his arm being mindful of his injures.

"Yes, Chiyuki. I would like for to meet a friend of mine that you will be accompanying along his journey. His name is Harry Potter."

Chiyuki looked over at Harry only giving him a nod in acknowledgment.

" _Hello Chiyuki. Pleased to meet you."_ Harry dipped his head giving a slight bow.

Chiyuki reared her head back look at him in astonishment. " _You speak our native language. How is this possible? We have never come across a Speaker."_

"What? No, I was talk just like I would to a human. Right?" Looking over at Shirou who's brown eyes narrowed.

"No, You were Hissing." Shirou lowered his arm as Chiyuki moved over towards Harry. She shuddered as she felt the energy coming off of him. Warmth wrapped around her, a sense of belonging and she took a deep breath. _Home._ She thought, _It feels like home._

"I like him Master, can I keep him?"

Shirou let out a laugh as Harry jumped back and yelped as Chiyuki moved up his arm stopping at his shoulder and started nuzzling him.

* * *

My lovely Readers/Followers I like to say thank for being so patient. One reasons why I have not been able to update was of the writing software I've been using, it kept glitching. And now that it is working again I will be updating more. Also let me know what you think, I alway love feedback.


	6. The Journey Begins

**Summary:** Harry ends up in a forest without any memory other than his name, and something is calling to him. After being taken in by a stranger and learns about the Elemental Nations. He decides to travel the lands making friends along the way and maybe even gain a family. Powerful!Harry Grey!Harry. Sasuke/Harry/Sakura.

 **Warning:** Yaoi, Polyamory

* * *

Days had passed, and Shirou's wounds healed slowly but surely, harry spent his time studying maps and anything that would provide useful for his journey. Chiyuki was every present of his side.

" _Harry, I must tell you something."_

The wizard looked up from the scroll her was going over, raising a brow as he felt the concerned feeling coming off of her. " _Yes? what's wrong?"_ Chiyuki peered at Harry, her red eyes flashed white then faded back to their normal color. " _I have told my leader, the white snake sage about your abilities, and he wants to meet you. And I would advise that you do so."_

There was silence. Harry's eyes widened, as he leaned back into his chair, trying to process what she said. Confusion hit the pitch of his stomach Why in the world the white snake sage want to me? There was nothing special about me other than the ability to _talk to them._

"Chiyuki."

Both Harry and Chiyuki stiffened and turned to see Shirou standing in the doorway, a frown grew on his face as he took in their tenseness. Coming over, he moved a slow pace as he managed to sit on the couch.

"Explained."

She slid over to him and bow her head, "Master, the white snake sage wants to meet Harry."

" _What_?" Shirou's eyes narrowed, clenching his fist, "Harry has just begun to fully understand the minimum of an average shinobi's knowledge, you can't just throw something like that at him."

Chiyuki flared her nostrils, and shot up and got close to Shirou's face. "You don't think I know that master, even though I'm of noble birth I can't go against him. This was an order."

"I will meet him then."

Shirou and Chiyuki whipped their heads around, looking at Harry with disbelief, Chiyuki slithered back to Harry and raised her body to make eye level with him.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nods, giving her a soft smile, "I'm all right with meeting him, but I only ask that you give me time to meet your leader since I have to travel to Suna to give Shirou's report."

Shirou sighed, shaking his head as chuckled, "You have a bleeding heart, I swear." a smirk grew on his lips as Harry's cheeks turn red.

"H-hey!"

the older man leaned over and ruffled Harry scruffy hair, "Don't ever change."

Harry slumped his shoulders and out the corner of his eye, he saw Chiyuki giving him a sly look.

"Traitor"

Harry rose early the next morning, already packed days before, borrowing some of Shirou's clothes, money, and supplies, that would let him travel without any trouble.

Hopefully.


	7. Lost

**Summary:** Harry ends up in a forest without any memory other than his name, and something is calling to him. After being taken in by a stranger and learns about the Elemental Nations. He decides to travel the lands making friends along the way and maybe even gain a family. Powerful!Harry Grey!Harry. Sasuke/Harry/Sakura.

 **Warning:** Yaoi, Polyamory

* * *

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. Walking along the dirt path, with a backpack over his shoulder, and a map in one hand. The wind blew through the treetops, the shade of oranges, and purples could be seen from the spaces between them. Venturing forward a crossroad post could be seen in the distance.

 _Of all the things to have to happen, why did I end up with an outdated map, I wish I brought along Chiyuki._ He thought to himself, coming to a stop at the post. Adjusting his glasses, squinting, trying to make out the faded out words on the sign.

Well isn't this just great.

* * *

I just want to say how much I appreciate all the favs, follows and reviews, getting back into writing after the hiatus was daunting but I will update regularly from now on. Also the timeline this fic is set in is weeks before the Baruto movie, and then diverts after that, I won't be following the Baruto manga.


	8. Nightmare

**Summary:** Harry ends up in a forest without any memory other than his name, and something is calling to him. After being taken in by a stranger and learns about the Elemental Nations. He decides to travel the lands making friends along the way and maybe even gain a family. Powerful!Harry Grey!Harry. Sasuke/Harry/Sakura.

 **Warning: Polyamory Yaoi**

* * *

After a few moments, Harry mulled over what to do next. In the back of his mind, there was a nagging feeling, he forgot something important. He had two options, continue on or stop off the night and rest. Going with the latter Harry veered off to the left path and started looking for a place to setup camp.

By the time he was finished, the moon's gentle glow trickled from the canvases of the treetops. The fire crackled as Harry turned over the half cooked fish he had caught from the nearby creek.

As he peered into the fire his mind began to wander. _Am I really up to the task of doing this? Was it a rash of me to decide on it so quickly?_

His hands began to shake, his sense of balance started to slip as he swayed back and forth. Breath quickening as he laid his palm on the ground. Edges of his vision blurring. A strange sensation ran down his entire body. It was if his stomach was turning inside out.

The feeling stayed with Harry for several minutes before it slowly eased up.

Taking several deep breaths, trying to stop his racing heartbeat. Still shaken he went back to finish cooking the fish.

After he was done, He went over to his backpack and pulled out a medium sized sleeping bag, then settled down for the night.

* * *

 _Harry blinked, finding himself in a middle of a corridor. Barely making out a source of light he put a hand out to touch the wall._

 _It felt wet._

 _Blood, his hand was covered in blood. Paling he quickly turning and started to run. The light at the end of the hallway glowing brighter Once he made it through the door he tripped over something. Stumbling he glanced behind him._

 _A body of a child no more then six laid on the floor, her lifeless brown eyes struck him with adjusting horror. Tear tracks still on her face._

" _Hello, Mr. Potter."_

 _White hot pain move up his body, withering on the floor, he let out a scream._

" _Now you will understand the pain, you have caused me."_

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open, trying to catch his breath. It was just a nightmare, thank goodness. He looked around, the embers of the fire held a low glow. Goose bumps trailed down his arms as a cool breeze caressed his skin. Going to start up another fire. Harry didn't get much sleep the rest of the night.


	9. Author's Note

Hello everyone, Just wanted to give you all a heads up about this fanfic. As of right now, I reworking the whole story from the ground up. The past few month have been quite hard on me and it was not fair to you, the readers for not updating as much as I should. I'm so grateful for the ones who have hung around. Once I'm done, I will republish the fanfic and delete this one.

Thank you for taking your time reading this story, and for being so patient with me for the past months.

Sophia~


End file.
